


Fluffed Up

by Harrys_anaconda_dont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Crack, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I swear it, It Is Literally So Dark In The Beginning, It'll get happier, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Requited Unrequited Love, Self-Harm, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrys_anaconda_dont/pseuds/Harrys_anaconda_dont
Summary: "Bitch, you got me fluffed up.""Come again?"
***
Soulmates exist.  Harry comes into his inheritance.Things take a major turn.Take it or leave it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will also be posted on my wattpad account BreiannaSobers

_**Warnings**_ _ **:**_ _ **Rape** _ _**(**_ _ **non** _ _**graphic**_ _ **),** _ _**self** _ _**harm**_ _ **,** _ _**thoughts** _ _**of** _ _**suicide**_ _ **,** _ _**miscommunication**_ _ **,** _ _**panic** _ _**attacks** _ _**(most of these are going** _ _**to** _ _**be** _ _**throughout** _ _**the** _ _**entire** _ _**book** _ _**so** _ _**yeah** _ _**)** _

Harry stared at his hipbone in confusion. What the _heck_? He had waited eighteen years to see this tattoo. He _died_ , not knowing who his soulmate was. Though, its not like his soulmate will want him anyways, especially after they realize his past.

And then, the morning of his eighteenth birthday, this is what he wakes up to find written in black, elegant handwriting.

_Your ears, may I pet them?_

Who even says that? Crazy people. That's who.

Does his soulmate have an ear fetish? Hm, it would take a while getting used to, but he could do it. If he loves them enough. He knows that he would absolutely cherish his soulmate, but then his eyes flash with memories of the summer. Its the first time Vernon had ever gone that far, it used to only be hits and bruises. Then he took the one thing Harry could never get back.

He huffed, before throwing on his shirt and going downstairs to start breakfast for the Dursleys.

On a happy note, this will be his last summer here. He went about the kitchen pulling a pan out of a cupboard, putting butter in the pan, then turning on the stove to the right temperature and beginning to cook the eggs and bacon he had gotten out.

While the bacon was sizzling on the pan, he put plates, napkins, forks, knives, and cups on the table. He got himself a small plate of food while he was cooking (making sure that the demons housing him wouldn't wake up for another thirty minutes).

He ate quickly and then washed his dishes, dried them, and put them away. When the bacon got done, he began on the pancakes that he knew the family ate every second Sunday of the month.

***

"Boy! We are leaving and coming back with company! If you don't have this place spotless by the time we get back then it's the Dark Room for you!"

Harry's eyes widened quickly, his throat closing up, and his breathing speeding up. "Yes, sir!" He called out.

He heard the slam of the door and then he stumbled down the stairs before quickly cleaning the entire house. He narrowly made it back to his room before the door opened and multiple voices filed into the house.

"Don't mind the mess, as I'm pretty sure I had told the boy to hurry up and make everything spotless for your arrival."

Harry didn't hear the reply, but he knew better than to pry where he wasn't wanted. He spent enough nights in the Dark Room to question the authority of Vernon any more.

He laid on his bed, reading a book that Draco had gotten him about a year back. It's about a girl who had trouble identifying herself and goes on an adventure of self discovery and ends up falling in love with another girl.

Its a cute little story, and the adventure was pretty intriguing. He thought about Draco then too, wondering what the other Slytherin boy was up to.

He remembers the shock that went through the hall when Harry and Ron had both been sent into the House of the Snakes. People say its a bad house, but that's not true.

So what, a few people from the house were bad people, doesn't mean all of them have to follow their footsteps. Harry, Ron, and Draco made sure all the Slytherins (and the other houses) knew that.

Of course they have friends from other houses, such as Hermione, Dean, Neville, and Seamus from Gryffindor. Then there was Luna from Ravenclaw, and Cedric from Hufflepuff.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted however, when he was called downstairs.

He sighed, knowing that they somehow found a reason to blame him for something, and he readied himself for his time he was going to spend in the Dark Room.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?"

Harry turned the corner and walked into the living room, his head down, hands behind his back.

"My guests have left and I see you have failed to clear off the table from this morning. Follow me you ungrateful brat!"

Harry swallowed as tears welled up in his eyes. When his feet failed to obey, his uncle grabbed his arm and tugged hard enough to reopen the wounds from a few days ago.

He cried out in pain, but his uncle only dragged him up the stairs to the end of the hall where he shoved Harry onto the bed and demand he take off his clothes.

"Remove your clothes! You serve me and only me and the only thing you're good for is sexual pleasure! That's all anyone will want you for anyways. No one will love you, no one will want you. They only like your body."

Panic gripped him full force, his heart was hammering in his chest so hard it felt as if he had no heartbeat. His breathing was coming in short, and the need to get out of danger was gripping him, trying to get him to move and get away. Only to be frozen by fear as his uncle started undoing his belt.

When he refused to move, his uncle punched him in the cheek, and then kneed him in the stomach. Still chanting things that made tears slip out of his eyes, and found new bruises being hit into his skin.

He obeyed after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had been enjoying the early morning of Sunday in his room, when all of a sudden, this intense feeling of panic came out of no where. It was spiraling around him like mist and forced its way into his veins.

He found himself panicking and unable to calm himself down, which means it could only be one thing causing this, seeing as he hasn't had done anything to induce a panic attack upon himself.

His soulmate is in danger, but he can't do a thing to help. He's stuck feeling as his soulmate is gripped by an unrelenting panic, surrounded in something they can't escape from.

His heart hurts, his head is pounding, and he's hearing things now, he's sure. A voice, it's manly, deep, _angry_.  Has he started hallucinating now?  Because he's never hallucinated before.

"They won't love you."

"Just your body."

"You're only useful for sex."

"Awe, you're crying, how touching."

"Serves you Potters right, thinking you're better than everyone just because you're _wizards_ , and look at you now. Broken by me, unable to love and be loved."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. It was already rare that they could feel the others emotions, but only Lifeline Soulmates can hear/see from the others perspective.

Soulmates are just your other half that compliments your magic. Lifeline Soulmates are two souls finding one another, two broken souls at that. They seek out one another based on experiences and if they can help the other person.  Lifeline Soulmates are intertwined in every single life they've ever experienced. so yes, they're absolutely quite rare, and pretty much a legend within the Wizarding World.

Lifeline Soulmates have less than 30 documented cases, but they've existed for around 3000 years.

It would explain why the tattoo of his soulmate is the Golden Snitch, which appeared on his 18th birthday, and is located on the space between his neck and shoulder.

It all made sense to him now. Him and Harry had always been close, especially during the war. It would also explain why when Harry died, Draco had only seen black, white, gray, and different shades of green until about three minutes after it registered in his head that Harry was alive.

He remembers feeling lost and sad. He felt like he couldn't move on. He stood, his eyes watering, as Harry was carried in Hagrid's arms. He remembers feeling defeat as his close friend was no longer with them.

His close friend that he'd had a crush on since third year. But then, Voldemort had sought out his family, demand that they pledge their allegiance or the Potter boy would die.

He, of course, told Harry what Voldemort had said and his family became spies for the good side.

***

When the panic finally released him, he didn't know what to feel. His soulmate is his friend that he's liked (probably even loved) since third year.

He can't risk their friendship, so he isn't going to say anything. Harry means too much to him for that. Plus, Harry is an extremely powerful wizard, and magic is flawed.

The possibility that Harry's soulmate is someone else is around 80%. There are many cases in which there's Unrequited Soulmates, and more often than not, they don't move on from that person, so they die alone.

Sad, yes, but true. Then there's the people who don't want to go by the soulmate status, and want to find love for themselves, which he knows that Harry has said on more than one occasion that its unfair they don't get to choose who their soulmate is, but then said if he fell in love with his soulmate, he'd love them with everything he's got.

There's just too many chances, and Draco isn't willing to find out which outcome he'd get.

He'd rather have Harry as a friend than not at all. But one thing is for certain.

Draco's father will hear about what is happening in Harry's household.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning** **:** **rape** **,** **self** **harm** **,** **suicide** **attempt**

_Run._

_Don't_ _come_ _back_ _._

_Run!_

_He's_ _coming_ _for_ _you_ _._

_RUN!_

_He's_ _closer_ _now_ _._

_**RUN!**_

Harry jerked awake. He blinked, then reached for his glasses on his bedside table. He winced as pain shot through his entire body. His hand automatically went to where his sentence is tattooed.

His uncle is right. He's unlovable. People only want him because he's the Chosen One.

His eyes filled with tears as memories shot through his head at a million miles an hour. His thoughts never focused on one memory, they all blended together.

He shut his eyes tight as tears made their way down his face. He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face there, making sure barely any noise got out of his room.

What did he do to deserve this? Oh yeah, only defeat Voldemort as a baby. Then Dumbledore left him with these sad excuses for humans. He sobbed out loud, unable to contain the tears any more.

He heard the door to his uncles room slam open and shut, then the angry foot steps began. He shoved a hand over his mouth as Vernon stormed closer, obviously pissed off that he'd been awoken by Harry's pathetic crying.

His uncle slammed the door open, glaring at the boy curled up into himself on the bed, shaking from the force of his sobs.

When Vernon took a step closer, Harry sobbed again. This time, when Vernon grabbed his arm, he threw Harry to the floor.

"You're a disgusting, vile excuse for a human being. Can't even take a little bit of sexual pleasure without labeling yourself as the victim, such a shame."

"No! No! Stop please! I'm sorry!"  Why wouldn't they stop?  Didn't they see that he's broken enough?

"Not sorry enough."

Vernon grabbed Harry's arms and pinned them to the floor above his head, crushing his wrists until he heard one snap, his smile was sinister as Harry cried out in pain and went limp in his hands.

All Harry remembers from that night is pain. It was all consuming and didn't let up until he woke up naked, bleeding, and with a broken wrist. Even then, the pain was still there.

It was still deep in his veins. He is sure that the pain is never going to let up. No one will love him. So the best thing for him would to be to die.

He's never actually attempted to kill himself. Thought about it, yes. Has been since Voldemort came back to life.

And then Draco's family got into trouble. Harry knows Draco. Knows the real him, and he's fallen deeply in love with his blond, Slytherin friend.

Will the blond ever find out? No.

Because within the next thirty minutes, Harry will be gone.

***

Harry cried, again, as he sliced his left wrist with a razor he had summoned. He broke it to get the blade out, cutting his palm in the process. Pain is what he's lived with his entire life, so why not die that way too?

_One, two._

For his dead parents and the fact that he couldn't make them proud.

_Three, four._

For the people he had considered his father figures, Remus and Sirius.

_Five, six._

For Ron and Hermione and the fact that he had let them down. He wasn't a good enough friend.

_Seven, eight._

For Draco and his family. He helped them, saved them. And now he's letting them down.

_Nine, ten._

For himself. Because he's too weak to deal with the pain any longer.

His vision started blotting in and out, but he had to make sure that he succeeds.

He stumbled into the dresser in his haste to get the medicine he had stolen out of the hall closet.

He counted the pills as he spilled them into his hand. There's 47 of them. High dosage too, three knock him out for about nine hours when he can't sleep at night.

He grabbed a bottle of water and swallowed them all before laying down in his bed.

He settled his hand over his side, petting the words he knew were etched into his skin.

His last thought before he drifted off was _"_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _you_ _had_ _to_ _have_ _me_ _as_ _a_ _soulmate_ _,_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _."_ Then, he went limp as sleep took him.


End file.
